Always My Queen
by DarkJonerys
Summary: Jon comes to terms with his parentage and decides that Daenerys will always be his Queen, if she will have him.
1. Chapter 1

"Jon, wait," Sam stammered as Jon became distant and started to turn away from them. Jon didn't know what to think as Bran and Sam explained to him that he was never a bastard at all. He was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark- a Targaryen who was wanted and would have been loved if his parents had survived.

Since coming to Winterfell from King's Landing, not even the merriment of the feasts nor the laughter that rang through the halls could mask the despair everyone was feeling. The notion that Night King and his army of the dead could arrive within the next few days always lingered in his mind. He didn't want to believe Bran's revelation as it only added to the growing list of complications.

He could hear Sam shouting for him to come back as he tried to get as far away from the Godswood as he could. He knew his portly friend tried to follow him, but Jon soon got ahead and lost him. His insides felt numb, and he wouldn't have been able to talk to Sam about everything even if he tried.

Jon soon found himself stumbling into the Great Hall as the onslaught snow and wind mixing with his troubled thoughts momentarily disoriented him. It was almost as if he had drank all of the wine that Tyrion insisted they had to bring with. (Apparently there was nothing more appealing than imported Dornish wine from King's Landing or so he was told.) However, he had picked the wrong time to want to be alone. The room was filled to the brim with people all partaking in the nightly feasts that had been happening as of late. Luckily, no one paid him any attention as they were too busy basking in what could be their last moments. Jon would have gladly joined, but now he could only think of all the times he was forced to leave because Catelyn Stark didn't want a bastard anywhere near. This whole time she never knew that Ned always been faithful to her, that he was never a stain to Ned Stark's precious honor.

He unsuccessfully tried to leave without anyone noticing his arrival. A few drunken northmen clapped him on the back shouting King of the North as they came up behind him, and little Lyanna Mormont waved at him from the high table as he glanced up. His heart sank as brilliant silvery white hair caught his eye further down. Daenerys was sitting in the very middle of the table, and she looked more beautiful then ever. He couldn't help but smile as she laughed at something Arya said to her. Sansa seemed to have taken his seat next to Daenerys, and he was pleasantly surprised that she also seemed to be amused.

It was Arya who had been the most welcoming towards Daenerys and Sansa the most cold. Perhaps, Arya had found a newfound respect for Dany as she answered all of his sister's- no _cousin's_ \- probing, nearly offensive questions with the grace of a queen and had complemented her swordsmanship on several occasions. Needless to say, Tyrion had been forced to sit further away from his queen as Arya continually wanted to be by her side. He often heard them talk about Aegon's conquest and other Targaryen history that no one ever wanted to mention when Arya thought no one was watching.

"I know you love her," Arya had told him a few days after they had come back from the trip to King's Landing. She had seen too many lingering eyes and subtle caresses between the pair of them to not suspect anything. He had been prepared to deny her claims as he and Daenerys had already decided to keep their relationship quiet for the time being, but what she said surprised him. "I thought that the infamous Dragon Queen would be different, but she is good and kind and brave... Almost like Visenya," Arya responded with a dreamy look in her eyes. "She is good enough for you, and I approve." Jon nearly couldn't believe it.

Even Sansa, who warned him not to get too close to her and didn't support his decision to bend the knee (as if pledging himself to Daenerys and the weeks of lovemaking could be undone), seemed to be coming around as she too began to laugh.

Everything was perfect, except now it was all chaos in his mind. Daenerys was his aunt, and she was the love of his life. Perhaps if he had been born in a time where the Targaryens still ruled he wouldn't view incest as being morally wrong Nothing had ever felt so right- not even his first love could compare to his queen. Ygritte may have been kissed by fire, but Daenerys _was_ fire. Every intimate moment spent with her burned him alive, and he never wanted the love they shared to extinguish.

He almost pitied the Lannister twins. He had only known the truth for several minutes, while they had known they were related their entire lives- always longing to have someone the realm deemed they couldn't have. But Jon was now a Targaryen, and only Gods and Targaryens were above the laws of men.

He just hoped it didn't matter to Daenerys.

...

Jon couldn't face her when the truth came out. He couldn't bare to see disgust and betrayal in her violet eyes, so he left without looking at her. He left without facing any of the people he loved.

Hours later, Daenerys found him in his chambers on the balcony overlooking the great Northern horizon. She came up next to him and watched the snow fall over the soldiers practicing in the tilt yard. It would have been peaceful if they weren't preparing them for slaughter.

"If only I knew that you had been on the other side of the world this whole time," Daenerys said breaking the thick silence. She looked down at her gloved hands on the railing trying to blink away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"So you could have had me killed, your grace?" Jon whispered turning towards her. She looked ever so radient in her white furs that Sansa had no doubt sewn and embroidered for her. Daenerys could have been an angel sent to him from the heavens, and the nearly invisible halo of snowflakes in her hair made it sparkle whenever she moved. He didn't want them to be enemies. He loved her more than he could fathom, but she probably hated him now.

"So I wouldn't have been alone." Daenerys looked up at him with sadness etched on her face as she broke into a meek smile. He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes. Slowly his lips were on hers, and all of his doubts were burned away with the fiery passion of their kisses. As they broke away to get air, Daenerys sank into his embrace, while he stroked her silvery hair. Apparently, she felt the same way.

"We were meant to be together," she said with certainty. If Rhaegar would have won the war, she would have been betrothed to Jon anyway. Instead, she had chosen him and he had chosen her. Her feelings hadn't changed- in a way they grew stronger.

"Aye, this changes nothing. You will always be my Queen." Jon said. He would bend the knee a thousand times to prove his undevoted loyalty if she wanted him to. Anything to show her that the iron throne was only meant for her.

Daenerys smiled and took Jon's hand in her own, "You were right." He looked at her with a furrowed brow as she placed his hand over her stomach. "And you'll be our King."

Jon stared at her for a moment before sinking to his knee. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top as tears pricked in his eyes. She was already crying in happiness, for he had given her the one thing she thought she couldn't have, and something that he dared not even dream of; a baby. He held out Longclaw in front of him to begin his vow, "Daenerys Targaryen, My Queen, I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear on the old gods and the new that I will protect you and our child. I renounce my claim on the iron throne. It's yours."

"No," she said. He stared at her in confusion. She tugged on his arm and he reluctantly stood up. "It's ours." While he didn't want the iron throne, the thought of them doing it together made his eyes cloud with lust.

"Marry me," he said instead and she nodded. He kissed her with fervor, and easily picked her up so he could bring her to his bed. The Godswood could wait until the morning.

After, they were fully sated he held her close to him and stroked her little swollen belly. "I hope she has your beautiful eyes and silver hair," he said thinking of a little princess with Daenerys' looks and a spit fire personality. "And that she will rule over a nation in peace, with no threat of the Night King or the Lannisters." He kissed the top of Dany's head, worried for the battle to come. He would do anything to keep her and his child alive, even if that meant he didn't survive. He may never get to see Daenerys take the iron throne or his child being born.

"Visenya," Dany said snuggling closer to him with a sigh of contentment. She had a feeling it was a girl, too. "Arya would like that."

"Aye," he said pulling up the furs around them. "And so would I."


	2. Chapter 2

Visenya Targaryen was everything Jon never knew he wanted. As a bastard, he never had the luxury of dreaming of heirs to carry on the family name, and he later swore an oath to the Night's Watch to never father a child. Perhaps, even when he desired to put a baby in Daenerys, it was because he wanted to prove her infertility concerns wrong. He knew she wanted a human baby more than anything, and it was only fitting that he attempt to give her one.

The timing of Daenerys' pregnancy was impractical of course; he had taken the news of his mother and father hard, and they were in the middle of war with the Night King and his army of the undead. He almost didn't think he would live long enough to see his child being born, but they had prevailed in the end.

Princess Visenya was born at the end of the long night, with silver curls and violet eyes, and Princess Rhaenys who favored the Starks followed two years later.

It was a warm sunny day, and Jon often thought about the battle and his family while he walked around the tiltyard to observe the children and squires practice their sword fighting. Sometimes he wanted to forget and go back to the times where he and Robb would give Bran pointers on how to shoot a bow, only to have Arya upstage the poor boy. However, his eyes always immediately caught Visenya's wild silver curls as she clashed and parried wooden swords with whichever young boy had the misfortune of being selected to practice with her, and he realized that he had gotten everything he ever wanted. He wouldn't want to go back and change anything.

He had been surprised when Visenya had asked to learn how to fight. She excelled in the womanly arts, and reminded him of Sansa in a way. He supposed Visenya wanted to try when Rhaenys started to learn after she refused to sew for longer than five minutes. Soon, with a few lessons and hours of practice, she bested most of the aspiring boys and her younger sister. He thought that Daenerys coddled her too much by refusing to let her practice with a real sword and more advanced opponents, but he never said anything. Visenya would be Queen, not a knight, and they didn't need any unnecessary accidents to happen.

Visenya didn't know he was watching as he silently cheered her on as she battled with a one of the knight's sons. She smiled widely as her wooden sword went to the boy's neck, and Jon continued on his walk.

"Shouldn't you be singing and wearing pretty dresses?" A little Dornish boy jeered as he helped the defeated boy get some water. They were all tired of the stupid Princess beating them and getting special treatment when she was only a girl.

"I do," Visenya responded, trying to ignore them. Greyworm had told her that everyone was jealous when he had found her crying in Missandei's arms. She was too embarrassed to tell her mother and father that the boys were rude and teases her relentlessly just for being a girl. Rhaenys didn't care what anyone said (she had puched a few of them after all), but Visenya was more sensitive.

"Your father is the greatest swordsman in Westeros and defeated the army of the dead. Your mother conquered Essos, freed the slaves, and took the Seven Kingdoms with her dragons. You're just a pathetic little girl," the boy said as a few other children gathered around at the commotion.

Visenya's lip trembled as the boys laughed and willed her to start crying. She had to remind herself that she was a dragon and she had to be strong.

"Leave her alone," the young Lannister ward said coming to her defense, but she had already fled the tiltyard.

"Visenya? What's wrong, my love?" Daenerys asked as her daughter ran straight into her. She had managed to hold the tears, but she broke down in her mother's arms.

...

Damion Lannister, the fourth child of the late Queen Cersei and Jaime Lannister, pulled out his Valyrian steel blade and pointed it at the boy. "I challenge you to duel for Princess Visenya's honor."

The boy's eyes widened in terror as more people started gathering around. Someone had placed a metal sword in his hand, but he was no match for the young squire. Damion Lannister was exceptionally gifted with a blade for only seeing three and ten name days, and was often called the next Jaime Lannister- in private of course.

"What in the Seven Hells is going on over there?" Jon asked Little Sam, his squire. The boy shrugged, and he spotted Rhaenys running towards them. He grabbed the back of her practice armor, and she whined in frustration.

"Let me go, or I'll miss it! Damion is going to slash someone's brains out for Visenya!" The young girl whined.

Jon scowled deeply, and glanced at the crowd of boys. He had wanted the Lannister boy as far away from his daughters as possible, but Daenerys had insisted that they keep him as their ward, so he would be with his last remaining family member, Tyrion. He supposed it was sweet that his wife practically treated him as her own son. "And why would he do that?"

Rhaenys frowned at him, and it made him feel stupid, "Don't you know anything? They've been making eyes at each other for months. Visenya gets embarrassed when we tease her for it. I've heard that some of the servants have caught them alone together."

Knowing nothing was one of his specialties apparently. All Jon could see was red as he marched over to the boys and started yelling obscenities. Most of the children ran away in fright, as they didn't want to upset their king. At that moment, he wished that Ghost was with him because he was sure quite a few of them would have pissed their pants.

Damion looked glum and was about to apologize when Jon just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with the Lannister boy now that he had new revelations that Visenya fancied him. Also, he had to figure out what had upset his daughter.

...

"Visenya?" Jon called, knocking on her door while stepping inside. He smiled when he noticed his wife sitting on her bed. Daenerys was humming a tune and stroking Visenya's hair, while he watched fondly.

Daenerys always had a special bond with Visenya and had loved her more than anything else in the world. Rhaenys was too busy getting into things she wasn't supposed to and had no desire to be coddled by her mother. Visenya was all dragon, whereas Rhaenys was all wolf, and sometimes he didn't think Daenerys knew what to do with her except leave her to her own devices.

"I saw you in the tiltyard today," Jon said with pride, "You were brilliant."

Visenya still looked glum, and Daenerys shot him a look to tell him that he shouldn't have brought that up. "The boys were teasing me again," she said quietly.

"They're jealous my little dragon," Dany said soothingly. "You just need to show them what dragons do to lesser beasts." Visenya smiled at that.

"I'm sure that they won't be bothering you for awhile after what Damion tried to do for you," Jon said. Visenya's pale cheeks flushed crimson, and he nearly scowled. She did fancy him, and he was probably using her. "He was going to kill the boy who teased you before I put a stop to it. He's not right for you, Visenya."

Visenya's head shot up and she looked as if she was going to burst into tears, "What do you mean not right? He will be the Lord of Casterly rock after Lord Tyrion."

"He will be the Lord of Casterly Rock and nothing more," Jon said. They had already told Tyrion that they were not going to honor his deal with Cersei to have their children wed. Visenya's happiness was more important to them than a deal where Cersei didn't keep her end of the bargain. She could have anyone but him. "You are too young."

"I'll be three and ten soon," she protested.

"That's enough, both of you," Daenerys said. Perhaps it was meant to be this way. "We will talk about it when your moon blood comes."

…

"They're holding hands!" Rhaenys squealed to her parents after she was done with her match. Damion and Visenya were sitting rather close to one another on a bench observing a match. Their hands were intertwined as they giggled about something.

Jon scowled, and Daenerys put her hand on his shoulder. He did not defeat the army of the dead to have the Lannister boy sink his claws into his precious little girl.

Yet, the Mummer's would sing songs about the rebirth of Westeros, and how old wounds would heal with the Targaryen Queen and the Lannister King.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I made the decision that the first chapter was going to be a one shot, but since that 5 second teaser came out with Daenerys and Jon in Winterfell I had inspiration to add this second part. I am a huge fan of baby Lannister x baby Targaryen, and if I wrote the ending it would happen. I cannot stand show writers putting miscarriages in for shock value (it's so sad and it's always the special wanted babies), so I hope Cersei has the baby. Also, I hope Dany and Jon have one, too, but I kind of already see it as canon.


End file.
